The invention relates to a hand-guided portable vacuum/blower device comprising a motor unit in which a drive motor is arranged and further comprising a blower unit that is essentially rigidly connected to the motor unit, wherein the blower unit has arranged therein a blower that is driven by the drive motor. A grip part is connected by means of anti-vibration elements to the motor unit and the blower unit and comprises a first handle.
Hand-guided portable vacuum/blower devices comprise a motor unit with a drive motor that drives the blower of the blower unit so that an airflow is generated. In blower mode, this airflow is directed by the operator against a ground surface to be cleaned, for example, for the purpose of gathering leaves. The leaves that are compiled in a heap are then collected and disposed of. Alternatively, a vacuum operation can be provided also; a vacuum tube is connected to the intake side of the blower through which the aforementioned airflow enters the blower. In a device position that differs from that for blower operation, the vacuum tube is directed against the ground surface to be cleaned so that the leaves or other objects are sucked in and, for example, conveyed into a collecting bag.
The possibility of different grip positions is desirable for the different operating modes in the context of excellent ergonomics. At least one appropriate handle must be provided on an appropriate grip part.
U.S. 2001/0002501 A1 discloses a portable leaf blower where the motor unit and the blower unit are connected to one another. In addition, a grip part with a handle is provided by which the leaf blower can be carried in an upright position for blower operation. Relative to the axial direction of the blower, the grip part is arranged on the end face of the blower spiral such that the handle is positioned on the axial side of the blower opposite the drive motor. In the usual upright holding position, the weight forces of the motor unit and of the blower unit have a horizontal leverage relative to the handle that makes a fatigue-free upright carrying of the leaf blower more difficult. The lateral arrangement of the grip part leads to pretensioning of the antivibration elements caused by the weight force so that the vibration-decoupling effect of the antivibration elements is restricted.